


Giant Love

by LadyMorphine



Category: Original Work
Genre: Apartments, Awkward Kissing, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Books, Canada, Chance Meetings, Chocolate Sauce, Christmas Cookies, Coffee, Cooking Lessons, Dancing, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Issues, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Feelings, French Kissing, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Male Character, Giants, Happy, Happy Ending, Implied Relationships, In-Laws, Indie Music, Internet, Jobs, Kissing, Laughter, Lesbian Character, Little Sisters, Long-Distance Relationship, Love, Movie Night, Movie Reference, Moving In Together, Opposites Attract, Overprotective Siblings, Parent-Child Relationship, Pets, Protective Siblings, Siblings, Single Parents, Slang, Slow Dancing, Sports, Surprise Kissing, Toddlers, True Love, Unrequited Love, Video & Computer Games, Wedding Night, Wedding Planning, Wedding Rings, Weddings, Young Love, anger issues, houses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7542403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorphine/pseuds/LadyMorphine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna and Martin, long distance lovers, giants, one from Canada, and one from Kentucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Video chat

23 year old Anna straightened her hair as she sat down on the couch. She wanted to look perfect for her long distance boyfriend, 32 year old Martin who lived in Louisville, Kentucky. Who was going to move to Toronto, Ontario, Canada to be with her in a few days.

she turned on her Skype and called Martin. the Skype ringtone rang three times before he picked up.

''Hey Anna what's up?'' asked Martin.

''Nothing much. Just work,'' replied Anna.

''Cool. So in a few days I will be living in Canada with you. I just can't believe it,'' said Martin.

''Me ether. How's Taylor doing is she doing well? How is she taking it that you two have to move?'' asked Anna about Martin's 3 year old daughter.

''Pretty well. She says the kids are really mean to her at daycare so she's happy to get away from them forever. It's kinda like a starting all over thing for her in a new place with new people,'' said Martin.

''That really sucks that the kids are being mean to her. Have you talked to the daycare teacher about it?'' asked Anna.

''Yes. But she hasn't done anything to help improve the situation at all and it pisses me off that the teacher doesn't do anything about it,'' replied Martin.

''I know it does, but anyway have you been studying for your Canadian citizenship test,?'' asked Anna.

''Yeah,'' said Martin.

''What are the territories and provinces of Canada if you have been studying?'' asked Anna.

''Yukon, British Columbia, Northwest territories, Alberta, Nunavut, Saskatchewan, Manitoba, Ontario, Quebec, Newfoundland and Labrador, Prince Edward Island, New Brunswick, and Nova Scotia,'' said Martin.

''Good. Remember when you couldn't even name any of them?'' asked Anna.

''Yeah, It was pretty embarrassing,'' chuckled Martin. ''August first is the day I come to Canada, and it's also the day we first met 2 years ago in that chat room,'' said Martin ''Yeah, the first thing you said to me was ''So my one year old daughter said her first word today it was Dada. And then I nearly cried after she said it, single dad here,'', I to think that message started in all,'' chuckled Anna.

''Then you asked if I liked Mario games, which I replied, yeah,'' said Anna. 

Martin laughed a little. 

Truth be told they'd been through a lot together even though they lived 590 miles or 950 Kilometers from one another. Just a nine hour drive and they'd only met in person twice. The first time just 2 month after they met right before Anna had her surgery to get her Thyroid Goiter removed. And the second time was for Martin's loose skin surgery a year before. They talked about how Anna's 7 foot 5 inch height effected her life and how Martin's 7 foot 2 inch height effected his. They talked about Taylor and Martin's struggle to raise her on his own after his former girlfriend Hollis left him. When Anna's seventeen year old sister Maggie came to live with her they'd talked about that and how Anna should (and if she should) discipline her. 

''So Anna. Taylor wanted me to ask you this today. Do you like chocolate?'' asked Martin. 

''Yeah, but I don't eat it very much,'' said Anna. 

''I love you,'' said Martin. 

''Me too,'' said Anna. 

''I like how you put that shimmer mist on today,'' said Martin. 

''Aw, thanks,'' said Anna. 

A small smile appeared on Martin's face. 

They talked for another 2 hours before ending the video call. 

''Anna. I'm home!'' called Maggie as she walked through the door. 

''How was your day at work?'' asked Anna. 

''Well wedding season is finally coming to an end. But Vanessa and E.J. came back to the bakery today and said they wanted vanilla instead of chocolate. It's the third time they've changed it!'' said Maggie. 

''I know Maggie but it's their wedding day. they want it to be perfect,'' said Anna. 

''How about we go to Subway for dinner tonight?'' said Anna. ''I'd like that,'' said Maggie.


	2. Finally together

Anna and Maggie where at the Toronto airport, August 1st had finally come and they where waiting for Martin and Taylor's arrival.

''How can you be sure he's not using you just to get him and his daughter out of The States?'' asked Maggie.

''When you've talked to someone everyday for the past 2 years you know when they're lying and when their telling the truth,'' said Anna.

''Whatever,'' said Maggie and rolled her eyes, before redirecting her attention to a giant glass window.

''His older sister Mary Jane lives with her husband two buildings down from us, he told me he also wanted to be closer to his sister, but he's moving to be with me'' said Anna.

Even though she wasn't looking at her Anna could tell Maggie rolled her eyes at that.

''How long does airport security screening take?'' asked Maggie.

''Depends,'' said Anna.

''Like how many people are on the flight, If the screening machine breaks,'' said Anna.

''Hey Anna!'' said Mary Jane, Martin's 34 year old sister as she met them.

''Hi Mary Jane!'' replied Anna.

''Martin and Taylor should be out soon,'' said Anna.

''This going to be my second time meeting Taylor in person,'' Mary Jane said with an excited voice.

''Just your second time meeting your niece in person ever?'' asked Maggie.

''Yes, Martin and I have both been busy we just haven't found the time to meet and because we live so far away from each other was the other issue,'' said Mary Jane.

Finally Martin arrived. Anna slapped her hand over mouth

He looked even better in person. He had thick sandy brown hair, onyx eyes, a slim athletic build, and cream colored skin.  
His 3 year old daughter Taylor was of average height and slender for her age, had wavy sandy brown hair, aquamarine blue eyes, and had cream colored skin as well.

''Anna,'' said Martin Martin running to her his suitcase trailing behind him, while Taylor ran after her father her suitcase trailing behind her as well.

''There's something I want to ask you,'' said Martin.

''What is it?'' asked Anna.

Martin got down on one knee right in front of her and pulled out a diamond ring from the front left pocket of his blue jeans.'' Anna will you please marry me?'' asked Martin.

Anna nodded as Martin slipped the ring on her ring finger, it fit perfectly.

It was a beautiful princess cut ring with three princess cut diamonds (representing a couple's/person's past, present, and future) highlighted by round brilliantly cut set into the wedding band.

''I love it,'' said Anna.

''I knew you would,'' said Martin getting up off his knee and proceed to kiss Anna on her lips.

''Yay Daddy!'' said Taylor starting to clap her hands.

''Take good care of my sister Martin,'' said Maggie.

''I will,'' said Martin.

A warm smile appeared on Mary Jane's face as her younger brother hugged her. 

''I missed you little brother,'' said Mary Jane.

''Me too sis,'' said Martin releasing her from his hug.

They then left the airport.

As soon as they walked in the door of Anna's apartment building they were greeted by her friend Hunter.

''Hi, Anna,'' said Hunter.

''Hey, Hunter I'd like you to meet my boyfriend Martin,'' said Anna.

''Well hey Martin it's very nice to meet you,'' said Hunter, re-positioning his hipster glasses .

''Sup,'' said Martin.

''Well it was nice meeting you, but we have to get Martin and Taylor settled into the apartment,'' said Anna.

''Ok Bye,'' said Hunter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for all the support you all guys have given me I love you! plus if you leave Kudos or comment on my works. I will subscribe to you!  
> Also if any Canadian is reading this, please tell me if this what Canada is like what I can improve on or change if I did get something wrong about Canada. I hope you guys are enjoying the story!
> 
> p.s. I do like Taylor Swift's music. But Martin's daughter isn't named after her. The reason I picked the name Taylor was because how the name of the character flowed. Taylor Rose Bates.  
> Also because I do kind of like the name Taylor was the other reason.
> 
> Also before you ask. Yes I have been to the south. Charlotte, North Carolina, beautiful city by the way. All of the people I meet there where really nice. It was kinda warm while me and my family were there but it wasn't too warm.


	3. Happy Birthday Anna!

It was August 6, Anna's twenty-fourth birthday.

She awoke to her new Fiancee Martin asleep next her, and the TV on playing the morning news.

The news was the weather, like always

''Hmm, no one's up. Might as well start to make breakfast,'' thought Anna.

As Anna got out of bed she thought about her childhood birthday's and how she'd loved and missed them so. If her birthday fell on weekends they she and her family would have small party. If her birthday fell on a week day the party would have to wait til the weekend

''I love you babe,'' whispered Anna as she kissed Martin on his forehead, before getting out of bed.

As she walked into her apartments Living room/kitchen she was given a slight shock. Taylor was sitting on the floor trying to extract a box of pancake mix from the bottom shelf of the pantry.

''Whoa, whoa, whoa Taylor,'' said Anna rushing over and taking the box of pancake mix from her tiny three year old hands.

''You have to ask me or your dad before you decide to make or cook something,'' said Annie.

''Ok, I wanted to make pancakes for you as a surprise,'' said Taylor.

''That's very sweet of you. But you still have to ask,'' replied Anna.

''I love you Annie,'' said Taylor.

''I love you too,'' said Anna.

Then Taylor skipped off to the couch and then proceed to hop on it.

''She's so adorable and sweet,'' thought Anna a small smile appearing on her face.

Martin came up behind her and wrapped his long arms around her waist. ''Happy birthday Anna,'' he whispered into Anna ear, and then kissed her on the cheek.

Anna giggled

 

That night Anna, Martin, Hunter, Mary Jane, Mary Jane's husband Sean, Anna's friend's Zara and Natalia, and Martin's friend's Spencer and Derrick where at one of the best bar's in downtown Toronto. 

The air of the bar was filled with conversation mix with the mild smell of alcohol.

''This was the very first bar me and Derrick went to after we moved up here last Summer,'' said Spencer after everyone slid into the booth.

''The bartender here asked where in The South we were from when she heard our accent's. And then she complemented Derrick's ability to say the name of the beer Tsingto correctly,'' said Spencer.

''Yep,'' said Derrick. 

Once they all got their got their drinks (all of the drinks alcoholic except for Zara's, due to her Islamic religion prohibiting alcohol consumption).

''Happy birthday Anna ,'' they all toasted to Anna and then drank their drinks.

''Happy Birthday Anna,'' said Martin and then kissed her on her lips. A small Aww wall emitted by Mary Jane as they kissed.

The kiss was followed by some teasing from Spencer and Derrick and some giggling from Zara and Natalia.

Then they began to tell stories from the previous times they went to the bar

''I remember when me, Natalia, Spencer, and Derrick were at this bar and playing beer pong and then one of the guys got so pissed that his team lost he flipped the ping-pong table!'' said Zara, which was followed by laughter from the group.

''Sweet,'' said Sean.

''Once when I was here with Natalia, it was New Year's Eve and this one girl who was drunk started dancing on top of the booth table she was sitting at and she was singing Marry The Night by Lady Gaga extremely obnoxiously,'' said Anna.

''Bet it was annoying,'' said Martin.

''It was, very,'' replied Natalia.

''The time I was up here for Anna's Thyroid Goiter surgery, I went to this bar and there was this guy and he was doing a hand stand on top of the bar stool, It was pretty impressive if I do say so myself,'' said Martin.

''Once when me and Sean where up here a guy was having his Bachelor or Stag party as there called here in Canada and we were sitting right next to them and the his groom's men were daring him to eat a frog and he actually ate the frog,'' said Mary Jane.

Some Ew's where emitted after Mary Jane had finished her story followed by some laughter from the group.

''It seems we all have some weird story about this place to tell,'' thought Martin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was Anna's birthday! What a cute party don't you think! Don't forget to Comment and leave Kudos! Because If you do I'll subscribe to you!  
> You guys are awesome because of all the support you've given me! I can't thank you guys enough! Really I can't!  
> If I get anything wrong about Canada and your from Canada call me out on it. And I'll try to fix it to the very best of my abilities.


	4. Just A Lazy Labor Day

It was Labor Day at Anna's apartment.

Maggie was sitting at the bar in the kitchen (which also doubled as the dinner table) finishing up her Poem for English class. Taylor was on the floor playing with her My Little Pony blind bag figurines on the floor. Martin and Anna where out with Hunter, Zara, Natalia, Mary Jane, Sean, Spencer, and Derrick.

Soon Maggie finished her poem.

''Done, done, and done,'' said Maggie.

''Maggie. I'm borrrred, can we go out and do something?'' whined Taylor.

''Yeah, Taylor we can, but only because your dad said we had to go outside today,'' Maggie said.

''Yay!'' giggled Taylor.

Soon they were out of the house and making their way to the nearest city park. Taylor happily skipped along to keep up with Maggie. Maggie hoped not to see her friends from school today when she and Taylor got to the park, solely because Taylor was with her.

''Hi, Maggie!'' called Jordyn, Maggie's friend from school from a park bench.

''Shit. she's here. Well we've got on choice on wether to go up and say hello or not so,'' thought Maggie.

''Hi Jordyn, I didn't expect to see you here,'' said Maggie when her and Taylor got up to the bench Jordyn was sitting at.

''Me neither, Maggie. And who's this little cutie with you? Is your sister's boyfriend's kid Taylor right?'' asked Jordyn.

Maggie nodded.

''Well hi, Taylor,'' said Jordyn putting on a baby voice for Taylor.

''Hi,'' said Taylor shyly.

''Er, Taylor's a little shy,'' said Maggie.

''Oh, well that's ok,'' said Jordyn.

Maggie sat down on the bench and got Taylor distracted with a Princess Twilight Sparkle blind bag figurine, before beginning her conversation with Jordyn.

''So I see you got stuck taking care of the brat today,'' said Jordyn.

''I know it sucks, Taylor's a good kid though, a little annoying sometimes but overall a nice kid'' said Maggie.

''So how are things going with Martin?'' asked Jordyn.

''More should I say The Ass?'' snickered Jordyn.

''That's a good one. Same as always. He's such an ass sometimes, he constantly teases me whenever Anna's not around. He barely punishes his kid when she's done something wrong, and most of all I'm pretty sure he might just be using Anna to get him and his daughter out of The States,'' said Maggie.

''Hell Maggie, you should at least tell Anna about it,'' said Anna.

''It's wouldn't work she's lovestruck over Martin, she'd just tell me to quit my whining,'' Maggie told her.

They talked for about 45 more minutes before Jordyn had to leave.

''Bye, Jordyn,'' said Maggie.

''Bye, Maggie,'' said Jordyn walking away.

Taylor turned to Maggie and said. ''I heard everything you said. I won't tell Annie or Daddy anything if I you do me a favor,'' said Taylor.

''Fine, what is it?'' groaned Maggie.

''To play with me and not moan about it,'' said Taylor with an enormous grin.

''Fine, favor accepted,'' said Maggie.


	5. Stories From Childhood

Anna was laying on her back snuggled up in her bed in her pajamas reading ''The Hunger Games''.

''Hey, Annie,'' said Martin climbing in to bed kissing Anna's forehead, and then pulling the covers over his body.

''Hey Martin,'' said Anna not looking up from her book.

''Annie, what do want you want to do for the rest of the night? Watch TV, talk...'' started Martin.

''Yes let's talk,'' said Anna putting her bookmark in her book. and placing it on the bedside table.

''About what?'' asked Martin.

''How about stories from our childhoods,'' said Anna.

Martin nodded.

''Okay I'll go first,'' said Anna.  
''I remember once back when Maggie and I lived in Tatamgouche. We were walking on the dock and this huge gust of wind maden Maggie lose her balance and she fell into the water, she ended up getting the Flu a couple days later,'' said Anna.

''Okay. I guess I'll tell mine now,'' said Martin.''Once when I was eight, Mary Jane and I were playing on the big hill by our house, and this was a winter were we got a lot of snow which we hardly ever got growing up,'' Martin Began.

''And well it was also very icy and we both slipped and then slid down the hillside, it was kinda fun actually,'' Martin finished.

''Well my turn again,'' said Anna.  
''Another time me and my Hunter were at his soccer game in eighth grade. And well a soccerdad got really mad and went and blew the reff's whistle. And Hunter's 500 pound mom shouted from her lawn chair on the sidelines 'Oh, my God he just blew another man's whistle!'. It was so hilarious!'' said Anna starting to laugh.

''I bet it was,'' replied Martin.  
''I remember another time me and my friends, Bobbie Ray, Rhett, Lee, and Max where all in High School driving around the town and we finally came up in front of my high school. And Lee suggested we TP it so we got the toilet paper out of the back of his truck and we TP'd the school but we never did get caught. That was the best part,'' said Martin with a grin.

Anna laughed a little. And Martin smiled it always made him so happy when he saw Anna smile or laugh.

''I love you Martin,''said Anna and began to kiss him on his lips repeatedly.

Martin drew her close and they began their act of passion. Soon enough they were naked, their pajamas were on the bedfloor.  
They French kissed as Martin's hands moved down her waist to her derrière.  
Anna's hands and arms were behind Martin's neck. Anna and Martin giggled softly as their lips parted for merely a quick moment.

''I love it when you make me laugh,'' whispered Anna smiling.

''Me too,'' replied Martin and began to kiss her at once.

Telling stories from their childhood's were all but forgotten. As they continued their sex.

**Author's Note:**

> So first chapter of Giant Love. I hope you all like it! You guys are awesome! Thank you for all you support! I love you guys!  
> Also if you comment or leave kudos I'll subscribe to you! I promise!


End file.
